The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present disclosure relates to a conveyor, comprising a helical conveying path having an upright central axis, a frame and an endless conveying member for transporting a product through the conveying path which conveying member is displaceable with respect to the frame, wherein in a central portion of the conveying path as seen in radial direction from the central axis the conveying member is provided with an upwardly directed supporting surface for supporting a product.
Known conveyors are provided with a slat belt as an endless conveying member, which can transport products in vertical direction. In case of transporting weak, block-shaped products, these will be twisted somewhat during travelling through the helical conveying path. For transporting relatively long, wide and rigid, block-shaped products the conveyor will preferably be provided with a conveying path including a relatively large radius and/or a small inclination, since this type of products tends to rest on the slat belt through only two corners located opposite to each other in diagonal direction of the product; more specifically: the highest corner at the inner bend and the lowest corner at the outer bend of the helical conveying path. The inclination in the inner bend is steeper than the inclination in the outer bend. In practice, a product will seek a third supporting location, such that it may wobble or even turn over. Another disadvantage is that at the corners of the product relatively high forces may locally act on the conveying member.